


Open Windows in Hell’s Kitchen

by DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)



Series: And Morrison Makes Three [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/DisenchantedHalo
Summary: What happens when you get two gorgeous young exhibitionists living opposite a handsome older voyeur? I think we all know the answer to that, or do we?





	Open Windows in Hell’s Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies. I am back with a short (sweet) little porn without plot piece for you which was inspired by a GIF of two exhibitionists posted on Twitter - yeah, you know who you are that posted it!;-). Be warned, we're straight into the smut here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I hope I got all the typos and mistakes. If not apologies.

“You…know…Babe,” Gerard panted as he thrust his hips up into his boyfriend, “I got this weird…oh God, Frankie…er…weird feeling we’re being watched.”

“Like…fuck, Gee…I mean…hellooooo…ah, right there…ohhhh…” Frank arched against Gerard’s chest, head thrown back, neck exposed for Gerard to lean in and nip at the crease between neck and collarbone. “O…open window…oh…oh…another tenement block….shit, your hand…”

Gerard had curled his hand around the base of Frank’s cock, working it with a practised flick of the wrist, as Frank bounced in his lap.

“I…know…that…but still…oh, fuck Frank…I’m gonna….”  
********************************************************************************  
The following day was another sultry New York City summer day. The deep blue sky was cloudless, allowing the sun’s rays to beam down unimpeded. The day would have been perfect, except that with the heat always came the humidity that made the grime and the stench of the city cling to you like a slimy second skin. All Frank could think of was getting home to the air conditioning unit, catching even the merest hint of a breeze drifting through the open window, and of course, a shower to wash away the day’s filth.

The apartment door was already half open when he noticed that a flyer had been shoved under it. Without thinking about it, Frank picked it up, tucking it in amongst the rest of the day’s post he had collected from their mailbox.

By the time he had finished his shower, Gerard had arrived back from work and was at the breakfast bar, sifting through the mail.

“Huh…where’d this come from?” Gerard looked spooked.

“Where’d what…oh shit! That’s creepy as fuck!”

There in Gerard’s hand was a picture of Frank’s face just at the moment of orgasm. Over his shoulder was Gerard, his eyelids drooping as he slipped into a post-orgasmic haze. His hands shaking slightly, Frank took the photograph from Gerard and turned it over. There on the back, someone had scrawled the message:  
\- Quite delightful. When do I get another show?

The colour drained from their faces.

“Jesus H Christ, you were right, someone was watching yesterday. How in the hell did they know which our apartment was?”

“Well, it’s not difficult seeing as there are only two on each floor that face that way. Kinda made it hotter though, don’t you think?” Gerard winked at Frank, before licking his lips in the most obscene manner possible.

“Did till it turned out that some creepy ass motherfucker was actually watching,” Frank snapped.

Gerard slipped his hands around Frank’s waist. “Aww, come on Sugar, it’s not like you’re a prude or anything, is it?”

Frank wriggled out of Gerard’s embrace, spinning around to face him. “No, but…I mean, that’s a big invasion of privacy.”

“Sugar, you’re an exhibitionist, you think people ought to be looking at you. At least this is better than being seen by the cops…”

Now Frank’s mood shifted. “Says the man with a rap for indecent exposure,” he giggled as he sprinted to the other side of the room before Gerard could swat him.

“True, asshole,” Gerard conceded, “but that was only the once when I was 17, and I was drunk. I’m not the one barred from the Ritz Lounge as a repeat offender for stripping instead of dancing on the podium.”

“How else was I gonna get you, and everyone else in the room, to know how fantastic my ass looked naked?”

“Twink!” 

“You know it, Baby. Hey, wanna give our neighbourhood peeping tom a show they won’t forget?”

********************************************************************************  
They were both naked, framed in the centre of the window. One of Frank’s hands was snaking its way around Gerard’s waist. The other was behind him, as he slipped one finger, then two, in and out of Gerard’s tight heat.

“Ready?” 

Gerard whined as Frank withdrew his fingers.

At that exact moment, the blinds on the apartment directly across from them opened. Standing there in tartan pajama pants, naked from the waist up was a tall, well-built man with a bald head. He was pointing to an SLR camera balanced in his left hand as if asking permission to take pictures this time. He alternated between a thumbs-up and a thumbs-down sign to encourage an answer.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Frank look!”

“Fuck, he’s gorgeous. I say, hell yeah let him take some pictures!”

Gerard grinned like a madman, nodding his head vigorously and making his rock-hard cock jiggle around in the process. “Come on, Sugar,” he pleaded, “have to give the man something to shoot. Fuck me already!”

Frank did not need a second invitation, having taken the opportunity provided by their neighbour’s interruption to slick up his cock. There was no finesse to this, he nudged his cock against Gerard’s entrance forcing his way in as quickly as Gerard’s muscles would allow, bottomed out, drew back again, then slammed in once more causing Gerard to have to hold onto the window frame. Once Frank had his rhythm, he slid his hand around to the tip of Gerard’s cock, his thumb digging into the slit to collect a judicious amount of pre-cum, which he then proceeded to spread along Gerard’s length, before pumping it in time with his thrusts. Frank steadily built his pace until Gerard’s body tightened up in an orgasmic spasm, then Gerard slumped forward to rest his head on the window fighting to bring his breathing back under control. Frank continued slamming into Gerard, the heat rising in his body before he too came with a body wracking shudder.

********************************************************************************  
The next day, it was Gerard who arrived home first. What he was secretly hoping for was there. Pushed under the door was a photo of him and Frank in the window, this time nothing was left to the imagination, as Frank’s hands could be seen wrapped around his cock as he braced himself against the window frame. Trembling with anticipation, he turned it over. Yes, there was another message:  
\- Can I come over and watch in person, Beautifuls?

Underneath the message was a cell number. 

It took Gerard less than five minutes to convince Frank that they should let the handsome stranger into their apartment for a private show.

That was how Saturday night Grant, their neighbour from across the street, sat in the very armchair in which Gerard had fucked Frank while Grant had taken stealthy photographs through his blinds. By this point in the proceedings, Grant already had his pants unzipped and his hand down the front of his briefs. His pupils were dilated. His lips slick with saliva as he kept running his tongue across them, staring at the impassioned sight before him on the couch. The sight was quite breath-taking, tanned olive skin and dark brown hair pinned underneath pale, almost alabaster, skin with no visible markings, and a shock of vibrant red hair.

“I never tire of your tattoos, Sugar. I’m going to kiss every single one of them.”

“Fuck, Gee,” Frank moaned raggedly, as Gerard began peppering his body with kisses like Frank was a territory that he was claiming for himself. Gerard caressed the sides of Frank’s body, feeling every rib, every muscle, every contour until his hands found the waistband of Frank’s jeans. His lips lingered further up Frank’s torso, as his tongue flicked across and around one of his nipples, causing the slightest catch in Frank’s breath.

Frank’s hands were busy too, as they tangled in Gerard’s hair. Twisting the silky strands as Gerard’s hands or mouth found a sensitive spot.

“Want to make you feel so good tonight,” Gerard whispered, his voice husky with desire. Now his mouth was trailing its way down from Frank’s navel, stopping to bite and suck at the swallows just above his hip bones. He glanced up and winked at Frank before slipping further down and mouthing at the bulge in Frank’s jeans.

“Ah…Gee…so…uh, need you,” Frank whimpered.

“I know you do, Sugar.” Gerard crawled back up to kiss the trail of hair that lead down beneath Frank’s briefs, while he undid Frank’s jeans. In a seemingly practised movement, Gerard pulled them down then hooked his fingers in the elastic of Frank’s briefs. Soon they joined his jeans in a heap on the floor by the couch. Not long after, Gerard’s jeans and boxers were added to the pile.

Grant exhaled the sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan. He placed the fingers of his free hand into his mouth, soaking them in saliva. His eyes remained trained on the two men across the room from him as he lifted his hips off the armchair, adjusted his position and gradually, one by one, pushed his fingers inside himself, crooking them just enough to send sparks of electricity flying as he brushed his prostate.

Frank’s legs were now bent and as wide apart as he could stretch them. Gerard blew softly across Frank’s exposed hole, making him squirm and whine. Gerard then began to knead Frank’s thighs, fingers digging deep into the warm flesh, his mouth watering at the sight before him. Tentatively he poked his tongue out running it around the rim, a shiny film appearing over Frank’s still clenched entrance. Gerard tantalisingly ran his tongue around the muscles again, willing them to soften. When instead Frank twitched gripping harder in the process, Gerard drew back to softly press his lips against the pink hole, beginning to shower it with kisses just as he had the rest of Frank’s body. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard could see Frank inching his hand across his torso, retracing the path Gerard had made until he reached his cock. Frank wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his erection and began to stroke himself. The desire and the heat building in the pit of Frank’s stomach was evident in his actions as his back arched off the couch and his tongue began to loll out of the side of his mouth as it hung open while he gasped for air.

Gerard continued to massage Frank’s inner thighs, using his thumbs to keep his cheeks apart, providing unencumbered access for his tongue. Lapping at the fluttering muscles, teasing them with his tongue. As he felt Frank unclench, Gerard dared to poke his tongue inside, wanting to feel the heat and savour his boyfriend’s unique taste. He withdrew his tongue to repeatedly kiss, blow across and lap at the rim until Frank opened up more. When Frank’s muscles were finally yielding, Gerard took that as the signal to plunge back in. This time he pushed as far in as he could working Frank from the inside. A desperate moan slipped past Gerard’s lips as he sensed Frank fall apart from the attention lavished on his hole. Gerard’s cock was now painfully hard, a stream of precum trickling down his length. Smearing what he could along his length, Gerard tugged, pulled and jerked himself with fervour. He so badly needed to find some relief for the sensations overwhelming his body and mind as the sound of Frank and Grant pursuing their climaxes filled his ears.

Gradually the sound of curse words, mewling, groans and jagged heavy breathing was replaced by silence as one by one; the three men plummeted over the edge. None of them moved. The three of them basking in the afterglow.

It was Frank who broke the silence. His voice was still tinged with sex. “Uh, maybe we should make this a regular thing?” he asked hesitantly. He hoped that the only possible answer after such an exhilarating evening would be ‘yes’. He and Gerard had discussed polyamory before. Grant seemed like the perfect addition to their relationship. Sure, there was a lot of ‘getting to know you’ to go through, but the things the three of them could do together blew his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, No. 2 in the F/G/G series.
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I really enjoy interacting with people who read my writing, so please comment and let me know what you thought. All constructive comments welcome.
> 
> I hang out on twitter under @morgawse_hp if you'd like to connect – I promise to follow back. I always tweet when I post something on here, and then there are the other random rants. I am always open to suggestions for one-shot ideas on Twitter, so feel free to hmu.


End file.
